Studies of the organic synthesis and biosynthesis of steroids and terpenoids will be pursued. Individual topics for investigation include: (1) development of practical total synthesis routes to non-aromatic steroids, (2) identification of new intermediates in the biosynthesis of squalene, (3) studies on the biophysical organic mechanism of squalene-2,3-oxide cyclization.